Ganondorf vs. Nightmare
Ganondorf vs Nightmare '''is a What If? Death Battle. Description. ''Nintendo vs. Namco! Which power-seeking villain will claim victory? '' Interlude. Wizard: Ultimate power. It is often the goal of evil men, however no two have it in more of a physical sense than these two. '''Boomstick: Ganondorf, wielder of the Triforce of Power. Wizard: And Nightmare, wielder of Soul Edge. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Ganondorf Nightmare A long time ago some people were like "Hey, let's build us an army killing sword" and so they did with the addition of naming it "Soul Edge" which sounds badass with also sounding terrifying. Unable to be wielded by normal men if one select few managed to they proved themselves unstoppable through the power of this mighty blade, though through countless victories from handling the sword a living flame was born within Soul Edge. The nicknamed flame known as Inferno wanted a vessel to plunge the world into discord and chaos and like all evil fire demons it wanted the right person to control, so first it started out with some dominatrix's father donning the sword for himself. Unfortunately, Soul Edge's current vessel wasn't the most ideal for its intended mission until it found the warrior known as Siegfried to whom when the warrior touched the blade he was cursed to become the vicious, demonic beast known as Nightmare. As a warrior, Nightmare is a beast in combat from it's handling on Soul Edge it took victory over countless battles over the years but even then Siegfried tried to free himself from it's everlasting grip, eventually the two went to duel on top of a castle. Siegfried was victorious but seeing as this was a major loss in Inferno's eyes the Nightmare persona downright brought the castle down completely showing that if he couldn't have this host then nobody can. Even in the middle ages there were always sore losers. Without the aid of Siegfried, Nightmare is a monster in the ways of fighting as he has mastered multiple fight strategies from its experiences and can wield Soul Edge like it's nothing. But the key factor with Nightmare is his Soul Edge itself, with it he can conjure his demon prowess on the battlefield dealing in many different physical soul-based assaults. And whoever gets in this swords way? May god have mercy. With Soul Wave he can obliterate armies with a wicked stride, conjure hellish properties, strike with his Grim Stride and can slowly absorb one's soul with Soul Edge itself. Talk about my kind of weapon, if you know... I don't have to hold it, or look at it... or even get anywhere near it because I don't want to look like something out of a Stephen Hawking book. And it doesn't end there, one time Soul Edge's true self had been scattered across the land and it was up to Nightmare to sought and bring the parts back to reform the cursed blade. And believe me, when Nightmare gets his hands on all of these he and Inferno Super Sentai combine into their true and ultimate form Night Terror which lets him course the skies and shoot fire like all your average hellspawn. Jesus Christ is there nothing stopping this guy? Well he has been known to be affected by weapons of holy properties even the blade known as Soulcalibur which is the last piece of Soul Edge and is not entirely indestructible and relies on brute force and control over the field to secure his kill... also, he's quite arrogant at times. Plus if Nightmare gets a bit too banged up Inferno can always tag in to sacrifice himself to the sword kind of like an astral blood brother. Even so, those should fear the name that is Nightmare and his evil blade known as Soul Edge. Nightmare: Behold Soul Edge! A weapon without equal! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!! KO!!! Results Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles